The Wife of Mischief
by Lone Quincy
Summary: Sigyn is a beautiful goddess who is suppose to marry Theoric, but after getting her heart stolen by the God of Mischief Loki there is no room for that man in her heart. ( So this is based off more the myth than the comic but it will incorporate both and whatever I feel fits. )
1. Chapter 1

**After the first paragraph the flashback starts aka the actual story. I don't know why this idea came to me, but well here it is. Sorry if it is bad, it is off of what I know. Not much. Hehehe~ Sorry~!**

* * *

She sat alone now, the man she had fallen in love with gone, taken away from her by the All-Father. She was sad, a child in each arm both of which she loved dearly, but her heart in the hands of her husband. She could remember it as if it were yesterday, but much time had passed since they had first met. He had done it simply so she would not be saddened by the fact that the man she was to marry was now gone; though she never liked the other male nor actually seen much of him. She closed her eyes just as her children and dreamt of those simple days when Loki would speak to her in a loving tone just to get her to reply.

"Sigyn my darling how are you this fine day?" The prince asked the woman before he had come to a complete stop a few steps away from her, though of course she did not reply and he knew why; so again he tried. "Why do thy beautiful red lips not speak a word to this poor man?"

She smiled in return before replying. "Oh Loki you know very well that you are no _poor man_."

"Ah, but I am if the one I love speaks not to me but all the others." He said in return. The young woman smiled at the man again and this time could not help but giggle softly. He in return smiled, though the guilt was heavy in his heart he kept telling himself that he could learn to love her. He would keep thinking that until it became reality and if it happened before their wedding night then all would be good, and his guilt would be lifted.

"Fine then Loki what do you wish to speak of with me? I do hope it is not another one of your silly confessions, I know they are false—"

"They are not." He said quickly, cutting her off, sounding a bit hurt. "Why do you wish for me to love another when the one for me is you?" He asked with a soft tone, his features softening as his gaze locked onto hers.

"It is not that I do not wish for your love, but it is that I am promised to another. I am not to be seen with you or people wil begin to suspect that I do not love Theoric."

"But you don't!" Loki exclaimed in a pained tone. "You do not love him and you reject my love. What are people to think about that?" Though he was not exactly hurt in terms of emotion he was slightly angered at the fact that she would rather be with a brute like Theoric than himself.

"Loki…." She began with a sigh. "If I am to accept your love… will you wed me?"

"Yes." He replied with a bright smile, moving closer to her so he could take her hands in his own. "Of course."

* * *

**And that is all for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I maaay have given up on writing for a while, I also had almost no time. But while thinking about Uryu (from Bleach) I kind of remembered this story somehow and got muse for it again. Wow. I'm trash with muse like that. Anyway, I do hope this chapter is enjoyed, and I do apologize for it being hecka late.**

* * *

She was hesitant at first, but she allowed for herself to relax as he held her hands; she knew better than to let his words get to her since he didn't have the best record for being truthful. Yet still his smile brought a slight blush to her face, voices from nearby managed to bring her back to her senses and she pulled her hands away from the god making him frown slightly before finally bringing his hands back down to his sides. She let the silence drag on for a while before she spoke once more, making sure no one was around of course.

"Loki, I cannot tell if your intentions are pure, but I am glad that you are willing to marry someone as plane as I." Her hands had been brought up to her own chest, hovering over her heart as she took a deep breath. "But, I am promised to another already and am sure you can find someone better for you than I so…" She paused the moment she heard the other gods tongue click in annoyance it seemed.

"Why is it that you do not believe me? Do you think that hearing these words does not hurt me?" He asked, his tone once again pained as before, once of his hands was brought up to his chest as he tapped his heart once, twice, three times before he continued. "It stings the way you speak about Theoric as if you wish to marry him, as if you feel for him while you push my own feelings away. I-" He paused once more as he took a deep breath and composed himself for the most part, turning away from her as he spoke. "I know I have no right to say such things since you have freedom to love anyone you wish and I should not force my feelings onto you as I am, but when I heard that you were getting married to him of all people I could not keep quiet."

"My Prince, I…" She was genuinely touched, hurt even, by his words. "I will think about it. Even though I may not be able to get out of marring Theoric, I will think over your feelings and… and then we can see what can be done if it is needed." She finally said with a soft tone, making the other god smile though when he turned to look at her all he wore was a look of pained joy.

"Thank you, Sigyn, you have no idea how happy hearing you say that has made me; even if you will just think about it I am happy that you are willing to give me a chance." He said with a soft tone, turning away from her a final time before taking a step away from her. "I must go now, before I do something irrational out of sheer joy." The god said as he walked away only after she said her 'goodbye' to the other, of course he had no real reason to leave other than the fact that he was sickened by his own acting; she expected nothing of it thanks to his perfect performance, as most failed to catch on when it was him. At least not till it was too late.

After the talk he had with Sigyn, Loki found himself sitting alone in his room, gazing out the window as he watched all the other Asgardian's go about their day as he thought of his next move towards the beauty; he did in fact think she was beautiful, but other than that there really wasn't much that appealed to him about her. He didn't feel a connection towards her as Theoric might of, at least he didn't for now; he did plan out to at least have a spot somewhere in his heart for her, but as of right now all his words were more than empty, it was sickening to speak them and if he didn't watch out then he'd end up getting in trouble. As he thought about it the door to his room swung open and the last person he had ever wanted to see ended up stepping in. Thor.

"Brother!" The blond exclaimed as he barged in. "I heard from Idunn and Sif that you had a talk with Sigyn, is that true?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I do not see why it is of your conce-"

"She is to be wed to Theoric, you know that well brother so I do hope that you do not try anything to wrong their future together." He said as he cut the other off, of course Loki replies to that with a slight eye roll, annoyed with his words. It was as if Thor thought that Theoric would actually live though what he was sent out to do, what a bother.

"What she and I do is none of your concern, especially if she does it of her own free will. I do hope you understand what that means, now, please leave. I wish to take a nap." Loki said as he walked over to his bed and laid down, not bothering to take anything off, of course Thor had no choice but to leave the room with slight irritation, the door slamming behind him causing the mischievous god to smile as he actually ended up falling asleep.

At the same time that Loki was bothered by Thor, Idunn had found her way to Sigyn, which honestly worried her; it was her voice that she had heard when she had pulled away from Loki's gentle touch, what did she want to know?

* * *

**I will leave it at that, since that is unfortunately all I have time to type and like, it's been ages and like I am sorry. :')**


End file.
